Firefight
by Jinkxy123
Summary: just a plain CV story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_This is where our diligence has lead  
The waves roll in to claim our patient steps_

'Chuck' Vanessa yelled

'What?'

'I'd like to talk to you'

'Well get in line' Chuck said, not stopping from running through the SoHo streets

'I'm in good shape, I can keep up with you'

'I'm sure you can' Chuck murmured still stepping towards the end of the dark street, although it was just 3 pm

'Why did you leave?'

'Because'

'Not a very strong argument Chuck, I mean is that the best you got, 'cause if so, you're not…'

'Would you just shut up' Chuck said while his movements stopped 'Just, just shut up okay?' Nate turned away to start running again but Vanessa protested

''What?' Chuck roughly mentioned when his gaze locked with Vanessa's

'Nothing, I just, I just had to see with my own eyes'

'See what?'

'How messed up you are'

Chuck ran away, and his happy smile was just a fading memory to Vanessa's mind.

_Spotted: In front of the SoHo house just a few secs ago, thanks to MegglingMug31 for the info. The upper east side King, running away f__rom his mistress, or the ugly truth? _

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Why does everything have to be so hard? She had left Chuck standing on her door-step with nothing but a single sentence; 'I can't be with you, not now and not ever' He had stood there all night but when Mrs. Shaffer called the police he was forced to leave. Now they were in the same position; only Vanessa had been left alone, not Chuck. She felt relieved and worried at the same time; - relieved, because she was glad that Chuck didn't think of her in that way anymore – worried, because she knew how Chuck acted when he didn't get what he wanted.

'Taxi' Vanessa held her arm up high to hail a cab, she got into it 'The Palace'

It'd been 2 days since her run-in with Chuck. It was cold, it was raining and on top off that her pants ripped when she got hooked on her apartment door.

'Thanks' Vanessa mouthed when she handed 20 bucks over to the old cab driver. She got out of the vehicle and stepped towards the lobby of the palace hotel.

'I'd like to run a name check on Chuck Bass' Vanessa asked but with an demanding tone

'Mr. Bass is currently unavailable'

'Oh, any idea when he'll be back'

'No, I'm sorry, can I take a message'

'Uhm, no thank you'

Vanessa left the building and set foot into the streets with Christmas lights shining their brightest. She walked all the way to Brooklyn. To a bar, a lonely bar, but her favourite place in all New York. She didn't expect to see him here. Not _here_…

'A beer please?' Vanessa sat herself down

'I didn't know you came here?' Chuck firmly questioned V

'I live around the corner' Vanessa stated

A long silence emerged, and it seemed to last forever.

'I'm sorry' they both said harmonically in choir, a smile cleared up their messy faces, they both returned to their state of mind when Vanessa opened her mouth and started speaking 'I meant what I said, I can't be with you, this world, it's too much'

Chuck's hand touched Vanessa's thigh

'No, Chuck, I'm serious…'

The door slammed open. Her legs were circled around his waist, her hips pressing against his. He pushed her against the door, which was still opened. She moaned slightly, leaving her mouth open, his tongue entered her mouth, his hands sliding under her white shirt, grabbing the ends and pulling it off. He moved her to the other side of her apartment where he put her even higher on his body than she already was, the door closed silently. She kissed him, he quickly moved on to her bed, he pushed her onto it. His body following her movements, he kissed her neck, all the way down to her belly. She moved her body up a little to make it more accessable for his lips. So they faded off into the night, oh Christmas tree, o Christmas tree, what does this year bring for me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Can we become more than just ourselves?  
And leave the sand, our want, our will, our doubt_

Vanessa never realized how cold the city was in winter. Until now. It was bright day, not a single cloud in the sky, but she still felt depressed. Was it because of the cold? Or perhaps the absence of one Chuck Bass? Vanessa didn't really know herself. All she knew was that she needed to get a coffee. So she stepped into the nearest café and ordered herself a drink. She sat down and she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

'Is this a habit of yours, coming into bars where I accidentally am?'

'Since it's _accidentally_,' Vanessa claimed 'it isn't that big of a habit right?'

'Right' he noted 'Do you want another?'

'What?' Vanessa thought to herself if he meant another round of uncomfortable sex 'Another of what?'

'A drink, of course'

'Oh' she said slightly disappointed

'Is something wrong?'

'No, nothing's wrong' she replied in defence

'Right, am I supposed to feel like you're blowing up anytime of how stuffed your teeny weenie body is with all the lies?'

'Is it that obvious?'

'Not to the eye, but your shrugging voice made it crystal clear' he stated

'Well, I just need a drink'

'I'm sure you do' Chuck chuckled while grabbing his phone and dialling a text

Chuck grabbed her arm and dragged her out onto the cold street 'What are you doing?'

'Taking you out'

'It's only 5 PM'

'My dinner time exactly' he led her to the limousine that just arrived in front of the bar

'I'm not riding in your limo'

'It doesn't stink'

'Neither does the outside air'

'It's comfortable'

'Walking would be too, if you'd be wearing normal shoes'

'They're Italian'

Vanessa smirked a little 'Hey don't mock the shoes'

'Sorry but they're not…' Vanessa stopped herself 'I'm not riding in that limo'

'Fine'

'Fine' she repeated but with a bit more sarcasm, she walked off on her own, Chuck stood left behind and then his bell seemed to ring

'Vanessa!' he shouted 'wait up!'

'Chuck Bass taking a walk'

'What was I supposed to do?'

'Step into the limo, like the normal Bass Junior would've done'

'Well I couldn't risk you getting hurt and I being the last one to see you'

'Scared that you'd go to jail for my sudden death?' Vanessa shivered, but not the thought of her death made her do so, it was the cold

Chuck noticed the shiver and ran back to his limo.

'Am I scaring you that much?' she asked without looking back

'A bit' he admitted as he put his scarf around her neck and _accidentally_ touched her neck. Vanessa shivered once more.

'Thanks'

'You're welcome'

_Spotted: The Bass legacy on foot!!! Yes you read that right; on foot!!!__ Hopefully he didn't just give up everything he had doing that, 'cause I hear he's really close to becoming a true Brooklyner himself. _

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It's firefight, I won't run.  
There's spit and spite all through my blood_

Sitting in Central Park late at night wasn't something would do on a normal day. Well good thing today wasn't just any other day. And she was spending it with the last person on earth she thought to spend it with; Chuck Bass. Yes, they did have a history, yes they had sex, yes he brought her his scarf earlier that day. But this, was something she never expected.

'Here you go' he said while handing her a hot dog

Vanessa giggled 'Thanks' a sudden silence fell over the two, both their eyes sparkling, into the shimmering light of central park. They looked into each others eyes, and then she turned her head, seemingly popping out of her daydream 'Uhm'

'Should we talk about this?' he carefully questioned

Was Chuck Bass actually saying that? Vanessa looked at him to make sure he was serious, his face seemed to be, and his expression didn't change.

'I mean should we discuss what happened?' he corrected himself, after realizing how indirect his question was

'No, it's…' she was saying before he cut her off 'I'm sorry'

Vanessa almost slapped herself in the face just to make sure this wasn't some imagined dream of hers.

'I'm sorry I almost forced you into doing that'

'You didn't force me into doing anything'

'Please, let me finish' he said only to create an even more surprised look on her face 'I am sorry, and if I could find a good explanation for it, I would tell you, but there's none, and I hate the fact that there isn't any' 'You're not just any girl, you're Vanessa' 'and I don't wanna be the one to cross you off of my to-do-list' 'you're more than that' 'you're surprisingly the best thing to happen to me in a really long time'

'Oh'

'That's all you got? Oh?'

'You kind of took me by surprise'

'Believe me, I took myself along with it'

Vanessa couldn't help but smile 'Don't be sorry, sex is a two partied game, I could've just pushed you away, right there'

'But you didn't'

'No, because I wanted to have sex with you that night'

'Why?'

'Because, believe it or not, I kind of think you're the best thing to happen to me too, I took the moment when it was there'

Another silence passed along and 2 strong looks made their way into the darkness, then she felt his lips pressing softly against hers. She backed away. 'What are you doing?'

'Taking the moment when it's here'

She smiled again and kissed him again. His soft lips colliding with her cold ones felt so perfect, almost too perfect.

To be continued…


End file.
